Virual Nation
by Kobra Logan
Summary: A new virus threatens to destory the known web
1. Prologue

Virual Nation  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and names with in here are copyright to Mainframe Enterment Inc.  
  
Excluding Legacy and Protocal whice is copyright to me. The Characters are used without the premission of mainframe enterment inc, but hopefully they will not mind as it is only a fan telling a possable story they could do.  
  
Reader note: this is my first fan fic so please do take that in to account before you judge me to hardly, I have done this time thing below so that you can work out the time frame of it all  
  
Real time Computer time  
  
1 picasecond =one second  
  
1 nanosecond=one minute  
  
1 milisecond=one hour  
  
1 second=one day  
  
10 second=one week/cycle  
  
1 minute=one month  
  
1 hour=one year  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I come from the net  
  
Throught Systems, City's and Sprites  
  
To this place Syntex  
  
My format, Ultimate Virus  
  
It was a beautiful second in the system known as Syntex the princable office was working at full power the ports to the net where open for the steady on flow of incoming and out going Ships, on the dock's there was a new ship about to dock this ship looked like it had just been thought the roughtest patch of cyber space there is, as this heap docks the cpu on duty came up and asked that sprite or binome come out so they can be scaned, there was no responds so the cpu call for backup. while wanting for the backup to arrive the Binome started to board the ship heading towards the door down to the lower deck.  
  
As he opened it the door gave a low groan, slowly he walked down the stairs to the lower deck, the lights flicked with what little power the ship had, as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a some from one of the corners near the back moving towards the sound he begain to see the faint outline of a sprite moving closer the binome saw the sprite was suffering with major power loss, shocked by this the binome stumbles back and trips over a null that was laying on the floor, after that there was the sound of foot steps coming from the other corner of the ship, getting up slowly the Cpu binome looked over to see towering over him with eyes glowing Red, was a sprite but this was not like the normal sprites it was taller then any sprite could be, Stammering for the words the binome said "H hhold it right there I need your Name, Format and Home System?"  
  
"My name is Legacy, My format Ultimate Virus, Home system None" Gasping in shear horror the binome was lost for words, as Legacy Moved towards the binome all that could be heard was a low scream then nothing as the virus moved up the stairs out on the upper deck to the light of the system, the Cpu's Backup had arrived and was sounding the ship, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU WILL BE DELETED" Yell's one of the cpu cars "The Guardian is on his way I take it" Yelled the Legacy "yes" Replied The cpu Car "Exellent" laughed Legacy, "I can hardly Wait to see Guardian 329 Again" Legacy continued.  
  
Meanwhile in the princable office "oh my god I can't beleive that he found me" the Guardian Said "Sims Command link to Turbo now" the Guardian spoke to his key tool with then with in second a vid win poped up with Tubro in "Sir, Legacy Has come to Syntex Sir our worse fear is coming true I only hope it is not to late to warn Guardian 452" "No this can't be first daemon now Legacy I wish I knew where they where coming from I will inform Bob right away" Tubro stated and with that the vid win closed, "pray to the user that we get throught this" Said Guardian to the command dot com.  
  
At the super computer tubro was telling bob about Legacy, and the trouble with in Syntex. "user, noo" Bob said "I remember the training about Legacy, But I never thought it was true, there is no way we could suvive it right now, tell Guardian 329 to get out of there now we need a full report, I will come to the super computer in a milisecond". 


	2. Chapter 1

Virual Nation  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and names with in here are copyright to Mainframe Enterment Inc.  
  
Excluding Legacy and Protocal whice is copyright to me. The Characters are used without the premission of mainframe enterment inc, but hopefully they will not mind as it is only a fan telling a possable story they could do.  
  
Reader note: this is my first fan fic so please do take that in to account before you judge me to hardly, I have done this time thing below so that you can work out the time frame of it all  
  
Real time Computer time  
  
1 picasecond =one second  
  
1 nanosecond=one minute  
  
1 milisecond=one hour  
  
1 second=one day  
  
10 second=one week/cycle  
  
1 minute=one month  
  
1 hour=one year  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WE COME FROM THE NET  
  
WE DESTORY SYSTEM, CITYS, AND SPRITE  
  
OUR FORMATS VIRUS  
  
TO CORRUPET AND CONQUER  
  
As Bob reached the super computer Turbo came up to him with a worried look upon he's face "Bob shocking news, Syntex has gone offline there is no word from guardian 329 since he told us of Legacy's Arrival with in the system" Turbo informed him "You know what it means if he is real then it must be real to" Bob replied "I can't even begin to think about that a Virual Super computer" Turbo answered slightly trembling the words "As if Daemon infection of the Super computer was bad, to think that there is really a Virual Super Computer" Bob said as they walked in to the Prime Guardians office "Any way on a lighter note Cadet Enzo is making great steps to becoming top of his class this Hour" Turbo said as he pour him and Bob a drink "thats good news, Dot and Matrix will be happy, what with the events after Megabyte came back" "I was amazed what the sprite did to defend his system nearly deleting him self while doing it" Turbo said.  
  
"Would it be at all possable if Enzo could come here I think he would like some new I have from Matrix and Andraia" Bob asked "Sure I do not see why not it's nearly end of lessons for the second" Tubro replied "Copeland Boardcast" clearing his Throat Turbo said "Cadet Enzo Matrix Report to My office at once" after hearing that Enzo knew that some thing was up had Turbo found out that he had been over in the girls dorm past curfew seeing his girlfriend, Every cadet knew that when you got called to the prime guardians office it was for one of two reason's either you where in trouble or he had an assignment for you, Enzo looked worried as he headed for the prime guardian office not knowing what to expect. As he came to the door Enzo stoped for a moment and thinking of a good reason why he was in the girls dorm after curfew, after a moment he knocked on the door to the office and braced himself for what was about happen then as the door open he could hardly believe his eye's "Bob" Enzo cryed out "what, how, when, why are you here the term does not end for another minute" Enzo continued "hold it a pica Enzo one thing at a time, firstly me and tubro have had talk about some thing that has happend I am sure you will find out soon any way" bob answered looking over to Turbo and seeing him nod in agrement "Secondly you know how the gaurdians travel, any way it was only half a nano ago I arrived and i have some news from home for you Andraia and Matrix asked me to give you this before I left and I will tell you more when we are back in mainframe" Bob handed Enzo a file realing it that second.  
  
DEAR ENZO,  
  
I HOPE YOU ARE BEING GOOD AT THE ACADEMY AND GETTING GOOD GRADE, AND STAYING OUT OF TROUBLE. ANY WAY I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW THAT NEXT TERM TURBO HAS ASKED MATRIX AND ME TO BE SPEAKERS IN SOME OF CLASSES, I AM TALKING GAMES KNOWLEDGE AND MATRIX IS TALKING GAME SURVIVAL FOR THE NEXT THREE MINUTES, ENZO YOU ARE INVITE TO THE WEDDING OF ENZO MATRIX AND ANDRAIA TO TAKE PLACE IN FIVE CYCLES TIME, WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE THE RING BEARER FOR US.  
  
STAY FROSTY LITTLE SPARKY  
  
ANDRAIA  
  
Enzo looked stuned and said "Alphanumeric, I can't believe that big me is getting married" "Cadet, I am assigning you to Guardian 452 and his second in command" Turbo said "Sir you mean I get to go back to Mainframe" asked Enzo "Yes Cadet" "when do I leave sir" Enzo continued "soon as me and Bob finish talking with some people, I suggest you get some of your data files packed of the myth's of the web" Turbo said "Yes Sir" Enzo said as he saulted before leaving the room, he could not beleave it he was on his way home a whole minute before the end of term heading towards his dorm he thought about how he was going to to tell his girlfriend that he would not be able to make there date this cycles end, as he reached the dorms he saw that his room mate has had left a note on the door saying to meet that Alice his girlfriend was going to meet him in the vector park in half a milisecond, damn it was going to be tight to get packed and see Alice as well, ok he did not really have that much to pack as Dot said he could keep some of his stuff in the storage unit in the Principal Office until he would need it and the data files about the myths of the web where still on his desk next to his folder so he did not have to worry to much about that right now he decided he should go and see Alice before he left the system,  
  
Meanwhile in Turbo's office "this can not be" exclaimed one elder sprite "we must call a meeting of the Guardians right away every single one must known" another elder sprite said " gentlemen please we have the web's for most expert on the Virual super computer here in this very room" "why thank you my son but that is a bit of a over statement" Phong said Bob shock his head to see the old sprite here in the super computer, "ah Bob, you wonder no doubt how I got here well you see after you left I got a message from turbo about the old myth's of the web" said Phong "so he sent a senior cadet to come and get me" Phong concluded, "now gentlemen I would not want to state the that things are now very troubling indeed what we need is to get to Syntex and find out what happend there" Elsewhere in the super computer Enzo was walking towards Vector park to meet with Alice thinking how she was going to take the news that he was leaving soon, as Enzo reached the bench where he loved to sit and think he saw Alice sitting there waiting for him, Waving to him he smiled back as he sat next to her looking at her he knew this was going to be hard "Er Um Alice I need to tell you some thing " "Enzy what is it did Turbo have a go at you for last night when you where in the girls dorm after curfew" looking in to his eyes after she said it, she knew enzo was worried about some thing "er this is hard you know, you know how I feel about you and you know I was hoping to say with you for the first few second of the hoilday with you here in the super computer" "yes Enzy I know and I was looking forward to meeting your brother in law, I can't beleave you are related to the Guardian that merged with his keytool" "yea errm speaking of Bob he is here in a metting with Turbo, its why I was called to his office err you see I um have been given an assignment, I got to er assited Bob" Enzo said looking at her hoping she would not be mad at him, looking at her made him feel happy and she knew it. Thinking to herself for a few moments she knew that he loved helping Bob back in his home system and now he was going to be back there for who knows how long "er Enzy I know you want to go and I know I can't stop you but please promise me that you will mail me every second or at least every cycle" "oh Alice I love you so much I will mail you every second" Enzo said looking at her and putting his hand around her to give her a hug "Alice would you like to meet Bob he is going to pick me up from my dorm" "oh Enzy I would love it" she said kissing him on the cheek, Enzo could hardly beleave his luck first turning 1.4 and while at the small party his tutor had thrown for him in the canteen, where he had met Alice, After afew cycles of having a long vid win talk's with Matrix, Bob and Andraia he final asked her out and to his amazement she had said yes he could hardly believe that was six minutes ago now.  
  
Later that second after a long talks with the Prime Guardian, some members of the Guardian High Command and Phong, Bob knew what he had to do and knew how to do it thanks to the old sprite "Phong are you going to stick around for a while I know Enzo would like to see you and I could do with a bite to eat" Bob asked "well my son I would so much like to see this place better I have never been here and would like to see where you grow up" Phong replied, Enzo and alice where heading back to the dorm when Enzo saw no it could not be he thought to himself then he saw Bob next to him he knew it had to be "Phong" Enzo called out, Phong turned around to see who it was calling to him "Well, if its not Young Enzo I thought I would not be meeting you till late and who is this lovely young sprite Enzo" Blushing as she heard phong say that "er this is Alice, Alice Dell she is my um Girl Friend" Enzo said blushing a little himself "Well then Miss Dell it is a pleasure to meet you, Maybe you would care to join us Myself and Bob where heading over to, Where was it again Bob" Phong said "The Usb hub Phong, so do you two want to come" Bob Said "oh enzy it will be good to get off campus for a while at least after all this will be our last night in the system togeather and where better to spean it then in the best club in town" replied Alice draging Enzo off to the taxi port closely followed by Phong and Bob.   
  
Later after a few io shots for Bob and Phong, Energy shakes for Alice and Enzo they where happy that there last night in the system would end with some thing they can remember for a few cycles at lest, Bob started to ask alice questions that he knew dot would like to know, Alice thought about them for while, Enzo went to order another round of drinks for every one, "I hope anywhere that I could be near Enzo, I think I may have found my code mate" Alice told Bob "yea he is a good kid, but do you not think your a little young to think that you have found your code mate" Bob asked "I am nearly 1.6 and enzo is nearly 1.6 as well its not that long it we can get married" Alice replied slightly angry at Bob's questioning, "now youg sprite, it is getting late and it would be wise for us to return to the academy" Phong said trying to break the little bit of hostilaty he saw infront of him as he finished the drink Enzo had brought Bob asked Phong to take the young cadets back to the academy as he has to go make a urgent call on an old friend and with that he left the group and head off to the resident sector, leaving Phong and the young sprites to take a leasurely walk through Vector park then on to the academy. 


	3. Chapter 2

Virual Nation  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and names with in here are copyright to Mainframe Enteratment Inc.  
  
Excluding Legacy and Protocal, which is copyright to me. The Characters are used without the permission of mainframe enteratment Inc, but hopefully they will not mind, as it is only a fan telling a possible story they could do.  
  
Reader note: this is my first fan fic so please do take that in to account before you judge me to hardly, I saw a few styles of fan fic and thought I would try this style for chapter 2 please give me feed back if you like it this way or should I keep it as it was and here is the time scale again so that you can work out the time frame of it all  
  
Real time Computer time  
  
1 pica second=one second  
  
1 nanosecond=one minute  
  
1 microsecond=one hour  
  
1 second=one day  
  
10 second=one week/cycle  
  
1 minute=one month  
  
1 hour=one year  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WE COME FROM THE NET  
  
THOUGHT SYSTEM, CITY AND SPRITES  
  
TO THIS PLACE THE SUPER COMPUTER  
  
OUR FORMAT GUARDIAN  
  
TO MEND AND DEFEND  
  
In the Principal Office in Syntex, Legacy was working on opening a vid win to the Virual Super Computer; with in the course of a few nanos he had successes,  
  
"Terabyte, Give me your report" command the Vid win  
  
"My lord, Legacy I have successes in phase one of your plan, the guardians believe that you are here in Syntex" Terabyte replied to the virus in the vid win  
  
"Excellent, Terabyte I shall send a zoom room for you at once, I hope you have set the control tower to restart in the next thirty nano's"  
  
"Yes my lord, I shall await the zoom room out side the Principal Office"  
  
After that the vid win closed it self down and Terabyte moved back over to where Guardian 329 body was picking him up with one hand, staring in to his face smirking he raised his hand and slapped him across his face commanding him to wake up.  
  
"Ah my dear Guardian, how nice to see you do not worry your back water system means nothing to me I merely came here to show you weak little guardians that you are not the all powerful sprites you think you are"  
  
"You'll never get away with the Legacy, I will track you down if it's the last bit of data I do"  
  
"Funny you should say that Guardian, as this is the last thing to will do" said Terabyte, throwing the guardian across the room in to the vid screen at the centre of the Control room as he left, as Terabyte left the principal office looking up to the data sky awaiting the zoom room from the Virual Super Computer after a few nanosecond's a zoom room came zooming down over Terabyte and whisked him away.  
  
"Deep with in the vastness of net stuck with in a data node rests the first guardian's key tool with in that key tool lies the secret of how to defeat legacy and what became of the first guardian, known one knows where this data node rests but one legend says that if the last in the Protocal Key tool line is to be brought to the heart of the super computer that it will activate the homing beacon with in the very key tool belonging to Access the first guardian to face Legacy, well now young matrix that is one of the mysteries from the net, well it looks like we are nearly back to the   
  
academy" Said Phong.  
  
"Wow Phong that's totally digital" Both Alice and Enzo said "well we are nearly at the academy, Phong you do not need to see us all the way" Enzo said quietly so that Alice could not hear as he wanted to spend a little with her before he goes off with Bob, "of course young Enzo I remember how it was with my first female friend, so I shall say good night" the old sprite replied  
  
Deep in the resident sector of the super computer Bob was heading for a very old building it looked like no one had lived there for 10 hours, smiling slightly Bob walked up to the door and knocked the door, after a few pica seconds the door opened standing in the doorway was a elderly looking sprite with a surprised look on his face and said "oh my Master Intel, sir its a pleasure to see you again it must be 6 hours now since I last saw you"   
  
"Yes, how is my old man" Bob asked   
  
"I am afraid that your father left here many minutes ago, I still stay here and deal with the business taking my wages as ever and last cycle I got a vid win from him saying for me to open up the safe and with draw this data chip" the old sprite answered, Hmm so he still has his contacts with in the black market then, bob thought to himself taking the data chip bob knew that this only meant one thing Robert Intel Sr was not sure if he would be coming back after this trip away.  
  
"How did my old man get hold of it when I was told at the academy it was lost before I was compiled?" Bob asked  
  
"I am not sure sir, I rarely go in to the safe myself sir and you know about some of your fathers contacts" the old sprite replied  
  
Glitch started to react as Bob took the data chip from the old sprite "huh glitch what is it" Bob asked Glitch beeped and wurled after glitch had finished Bob said "are you sure glitch, you know what this means if its the real one" Glitch made a simple beep that could have only meant yes   
  
"ok Glitch contacted Turbo, this is very important" Bob concluded.  
  
"Are you sure this data chip is the real one Bob" Turbo asked over the vid win, "well sir Glitch has scanned it and can't see any flaws with in it sir" Bob Replied, "very well let us head over to the central control unit, lets say in half a microsecond, I must get in contact with some one" Tubro stated before the vid win closed.  
  
Meanwhile back in Mainframe Matrix and AndrAIa where getting the dinner ready for the welcome home party for Bob, Phong and Enzo, as Dot walked in tired from the busy meetings of that second.  
  
"So AndrAIa how does it fill to be engage to my big brother" Dot said.  
  
"oh, I can hardly believe it the way he asked me will stay with me for many hours" AndrAIa replied  
  
"Come on AndrAIa it was not that bigger deal, just needed a little help from Frisket and Skuzzy" Matrix Said  
  
"AndrAia Please can you tell me how he did it because he will never tell me, the only way I could get him to tell me any thing is by pulling rank on him" Dot asked  
  
Matrix shot a look of anger at his sister, it was some thing he did not like to talk about that was his love life, living in the games, Matrix hadn't learnt how to be very romantic or the things that happen to between male and female sprites.  
  
"I'll tell you Dot, I had gotten this vid win recording from Matrix, asking me to go to floating point park after I had finished work for that second because there was a problem with his data cycle and he had left it over looking the data sea, and could not getting it started again, I knew some thing was not right because I had done a configuration on that cycle less then half a minute ago and I know it was working fine, but you know how matrix is with vehicle." AndrAIa said  
  
"User knows how many zip boards Matrix got though when he was young" Dot intrupied  
  
"Any way, after I got to the park, Frisket ran up to me carrying a organizer in his mouth, as I bent down to grab it he ran off before I could grab it, so I chased after him jumping over mike as I chased him towards Matrix's bike finally getting ahead of him only to see him drop the organizer and Skuzzy pick it up and the chase continued like this for a half a microsecond, finally I thought enough is enough they can keep the silly thing so I started working on Matrix's bike and then after working on it for another half a microsecond, some vid win's me I did not know who it was as they had done a high encryption on it, asking me to get to kit sector asap, so I finished of Matrix's bike and head over to kit sector stopping by the apartment to grab a quick snack to eat while I did the job in kit sector, so as I head back out Skuzzy was out side the door and she had the organizer, in her mouth I looked down at her as said I am not going to start chasing you and Frisket again so either give the organizer or go." AndrAIa continued  
  
"That does it I have finished the last bits of decorating, now AndrAIa I am going back to the apartment so you two ladies can talk about this with out me hearing about it." Matrix said as he left the dinner  
  
"Ok Sparky I will see you there later on, now Dot how about a couple of energy shakes before I continue this story, huh Dot ?" Asked AndrAIa  
  
"Sure, AndrAIa" Dot Replied heading over to the counter to grab a couple of shakes  
  
"Ok, so as I was saying Skuzzy was out side with the organizer, after telling her to either let me have it or go, so she let it go by my feet and zoomed off some where most likely to bother Frisket, so I picked up the organizer and read what was on it as it seemed that Frisket and Skuzzy wanted me to have it in the end, it contained the vid win I had received earlier in the second and the one matrix sent me, now I thought this was not a good sign some one was either spying on me or matrix was up to some thing, so I sent a vid win to matrix to find out if he is up to some thing only to get his answer system, that made me think that was matrix and if it was him then I was not going to let him get to me so I head back out and over to the problem in kit sector which was yet another thing matrix had set up but I did not know it as the time, after fixing that one I finally got a vid win through to Matrix he was back at Floating point park, and wanted me to met him there I told him that this had better not be another one of his pranks or else, he promised that this was not another one of his pranks and that I should wait by the Main gate, and some one will met me there with something for me." AndrAIa said then taking a few sips from her shake  
  
"Right, as I got to the main gate of the park guess who was there Frisket with a basket in his mouth as I got close to him he dropped it gentle at my feet then ran off in to the park some where, looking in the basket there was a wardrobe upgrade and a little note saying for me to change in to it and then go to where I found Matrix's bike, you remember the pale blue dress we saw on the last shopping trip, well I told Sparky about it and said that I was thinking about getting it for your wedding anniversary, well when I went back it had be brought buy some one else, I asked who but the shop assistant said it was done via a voice message that deleted its self after it was played, so I could not get it, any way I use the wardrobe upgrade and started over to where matrix's bike was to see Cecil hovering over a table with matrix stand beside it, walking over to me, Sparky took my hand and lead me over to the table and as I was about to sit down he bent down on one knee taking out a ring box from his pocket looking in to my eyes he said My dearest AndrAIa you are the love of my life you are my code mate I am only half the sprite when you are not around, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, I just stood there in shock taking in what he had just said seemed to take a microsecond but it was only a pica second or two at most, oh Enzo I can't believe you have asked me, you know how much I love you of course the answer is yes" AndrAIa Concluded  
  
More to come soon Peace for now 


End file.
